A New Age Dawns: The Immortal Demigods
by WalkingAlone2
Summary: History repeats itself when the Olympian gods are overthrown by their children because of irresponsibility. Percy Jackson and the gang are forced to step up and take their parents thrones after the war against Gaea and the giants. As they get used to their new power, a new ancient threat rises. Can they work together, or are they doomed to follow their parents' foosteps?
1. Chapter 1

Um, hi. My name is Percy Jackson. Or, Perseus, I guess. It's been about three years since the war against Gaea and the giants.

So, the deal is, we are the gods now. The demigods. Because like their parents, the Titans, and like their parents, the Deities, the Olympian gods fell to their children after being too unjust and not wielding their power correctly.

I mean, really? Forgetting to set free a harmless nymph after she healed and encouraged the so-called "Hero of the Century" to pick his head up and go save the world from Kronos? Not too godly.

Oh, was I angry?

When they told me that they had kept Calypso there on purpose, something in me snapped. I had gone from Tartarus and back with Annabeth and confronted the gods about Calypso when I saw Leo talk about her. They swore on the River Styx that they would release her. Now, I don't know how it works when one breaks their promise on the River Styx, but I'm pretty sure the same thing that happened to the gods will happen. You will lose everything.

The team (me, Jason, Leo, Annabeth, Hazel, Piper, Reyna, Nico) all faced our parents down until they let Calypso go. She had appeared in the throne room, but Ares attempted to blast her. Hera had disrespected Annabeth for the last time. Hades called Hazel and Nico disappointments.

Leo and I attacked the entire pantheon of Greek gods and only was stopped when Jason and Nico used all their power to hold us back and Annabeth and Calypso said it was okay.

We probably did so well because Gaea kind of weakened their powers so that they're not much stronger than children of Demeter or people like that anymore. All their power had been expended during the war of the giants (the whole 'giant-to-oppose-a-god concept still gave me a headache), and they had no more to wield.

Anyway, we forced them to step down, and now the previous "Olympian gods" walk the earth as immortal humans, trying to stay out of trouble and holding down regular jobs everywhere. Aphrodite let herself go and is now an overweight slob who runs a small-time restaurant in France (the city of love, though I have no idea where she will find love there.) Athena now heads the CIA, having people call her "Mrs. Chase." Zeus roams the world, trying to find meaning in his extreme faults as the leader of the Olympian pantheon. Hera roams the planet also, trying to find her husband. Cows follow her everywhere, nowadays.

Hermes is a track coach over at my old middle school. Apollo just parties all the time with Dionysus, both of them not too stressed over the load of responsibility off their shoulders. They had laughed when we ordered them down from their thrones, saying stuff like, "I'll give them about a thousand years before they can't stand each other."

Hades was reduced to another soul in Asphodel, where the tormented souls that were in his fabric will haunt him as he walks the fields of his own Underworld. Demeter and Persephone were happy to be free, now big nature activists. Artemis is now the head of a Girl Scout committee somewhere in Italy, and my father now is a professional swimmer, watching over Mom's new baby boy with Paul.

And we're the gods now.

To make something that we were more comfortable with, we (I mean Annabeth) modernized Mount Olympus. The entire mountain was now like a small city, with sidewalks and grass plains where nymphs and other creatures play in. Different buildings would be for varying functions. Each one had nymphs, satyrs, ghosts, and different creatures working diligently (with breaks and leaves of absences). One would be for the packaging and messaging, another for threat alerts for monsters and not-so friendly deities, another for weapon construction, another with a huge screen that finds and communicates with other gods of other pantheons, another for transportation to anywhere in the world, another for a game and movie function, and others for other functions.

Huge, glittering, gold bodies of water were present, and our dwelling was a huge, obsidian skyscraper. The Demigods' residences are super huge, amazing, hotel rooms that we share with our spouses. The throne room was now a black, marble, divine-looking office with a regular sized round table. We would sit there, as if in a press conference, except we were the gods. We all wear suits and similar formal modern attire, and our clothing would indicate our domains of power.

And…here's how this works. You know how each generation has a two-name identification? Like the Primordial Deities, the Titans of Myth, the Olympian gods? Well, as suggested by our advisor, we are the Immortal Demigods.

Jason took his father's place, as the Demigod of the skies, flight, thunder, lightning, imagination, and achievement. He kept his name because it sounds immortal already. He has grown into his role, his eighteen year old face already maturing as the stress of leadership weighs on him. His hair has grown out, with his sky blue eyes still being his most distinctive. His scar disappeared after he was made immortal; creeping me out. It made him seem too perfect, as if he was made in a factory. He fit well into his suit, and his white undershirt was complemented by his tie; a dark gray tie that had rain falling into it, and lightning flashing. The clouds would move and the rain would fall and the lightning would flash all in real time, as if it was actually happening somewhere. He kept his sense of humor, only because he had Piper. His weapon of power was his favorite coin.

Piper took her mother's place, as the Demigod of beauty, love, desire, hypnosis, sex, and determination, and stamina. She was much better than her mother, in my opinion. She took Hera's place in terms of the Queen of Olympus, as Jason's "wife." After accepting the throne (her spot at the table), she had absorbed Aphrodite's beauty and sex appeal, but Piper has kept it under control until necessary. Her charmspeak has gotten so much more powerful, to the extent of mind control. Everyone loves her, and she is everyone's favorite. She looks like a beautiful college student, about 18.

Frank goes under the official godly name of Zhang, and is the new Demigod of war, battle, rivalry, competition, bravery, honor, and force. He adjusted to his throne well, handling his power with humility. He also got much more confident after Leo was out of the picture against with Hazel. He trains every day and sometimes uses our transportation elevator to train campers at Camp Half-Blood. He has newfound bravery after him being invaluable in the war against Gaea, and that his life is not linked to that stick of firewood anymore. He looks 18, like the rest of us. His tie happens to be two warriors fighting with swords and spears, looking to be about evenly matched.

Hazel goes by the godly name of Levesque, and the new Demigod of speed, messages, peace, adrenaline, sports, rewards, and of protection. She is the same old Hazel, except she looks about 18 now. Her body has…matured, and her hair has grown to the middle of her back. She has Arion as her permanent means of super-speed travel. Arion, when spurred, can actually go faster than wind travel. She loves her job, whisking across the world and delivering messages to everyone, including Egyptian, Celtic, and Norse gods. She also serves as our peacemaker and our official diplomat, with her persuasive methods. Her battle prowess has sharpened, and she has really matured.

Leo goes by the godly name of Valdez, the new Demigod of fire, inventions, repairs (to Piper's amusement), creativity, work, perseverance, humor, and electricity. He is still the same old Leo, with the endless corny jokes and comic relief. He kept his curly hair, and his physique actually muscled up due to him being immortal. He looked more confident ever since he got his first girlfriend (which was more than awkward for me). He has been known to perform stand-up routines in Olympus and be so bad that he's actually funny. His tie is a raging fire that is actually warm if you put your hand next to it. He looks eighteen also, making his skin more tanned and his physical form taller.

Calypso is the Demigod of agriculture and the harvest. Technically, she's not a demigod, but since we are all cool with her, we decided to let it slide for this time. If some demigod comes along in the next century and challenges the validity of her being with us, we will have to come up with something on the spot. She was released from her prison, which she moved to City Olympus. Ogygia is now an island on the glittering gold water, where is her home. She lives there with Leo. She is still beautiful, and get along with everybody. She claims that I don't have to apologize anymore, and she tells me she knows that I tried and that I'm happy with Annabeth. She's happy, and thanks me for opening the door for her. She aged herself so she looks 18 also, making her look amazing.

Heracles is the Demigod of strength, invulnerability, labor, anger, and vengeance. He is our wild card, but we figured that he deserved a spot on the roster after he was denied a spot for so long by his father and whatnot. We figured that we would be better than our parents, and grant him a seat at the table. His tie is a man holding the earth up, struggling and persevering to hold it up, but still holding it up. He has made pretty good relationships with some us, and still had some enmity towards Jason for taking his "rightful place" as the head of the Demigods. He hits on Piper all the time. We don't get along too well, considering that our parents were rivals, and that I've been labeled as a better hero than he. Also, I kind of have his sword. He is the only one that looks about 25 out of all of us.

Zoe is the Demigod of the Hunt, archery, maidenhood, legacies, stars, and destinies. She was revived by Annabeth and Thalia when Nico didn't want to see her in the Underworld anymore. She made a great addition to the group, taking Artemis' place. She is cool with me, Piper, Annabeth, Calypso (best friends and sisters!), Frank, and Hazel. She finds Leo annoying, is creeped out by Nico, finds Jason weird to look at, and is super awkward around Heracles. The sexual tension there is able to be cut with a knife and eaten. I told Annabeth, but she claimed that the two of them can work their differences out. Her sacred weapon is a bow and arrow.

Will Solace goes by the godly name of Solace, and is the Demigod of the Sun, energy, healing, prophecies, and apparently, got a lot hotter since the energy seeped into him. I didn't notice. He is still our healer, but he enjoys playing pranks with Leo on everyone. His tie is the actual fiery sun having a solar flare. It's one of those 3D-like ties, where if you look from another angle, it's like the sun in the sky from Earth.

Hestia is the Demigod of Hearth, counsel, advice, family, and motherhood. She counsels all of us on how to be proper and fair deities. We figured the least that she deserved would be a place at the table, and all of us have to defer to her when we are in arguments. She was the oldest of the Olympians, so she's older than our parents. That's so weird. But she's cool in sort of a teacher kind of way. Those fiery eyes still scare me in a strange way when she looks at me.

Nico, by the godly name of Angelo, is the Demigod of the Underworld and of the dead. He tends to avoid us, and does not participate in any of the meetings like his father. He's not on the official counsel, and visits us pretty much because we will crash his party in the Underworld and will visit him by surprise. After him telling me he had a crush on me, I thought he was the strongest person I knew. He blushed at that, then I stepped forward and hugged him. It wasn't awkward at all; he's amazing in my eyes.

Annabeth is the Demigod of wisdom, battle strategy, intelligence, common sense, stealth, and protection. She, ever since Tartarus, has shown another side of her, a ruthless and unbeatable side. Kind of like me. She still likes me, somehow, and she has actually told me she loved me back (after I said it to her first). She looks even more beautiful and is the prettiest out of all of the girls to me. Her gray eyes turns white when she's excited now, and her power courses through her and emanates to anyone who meets her, intimidating them. Her blonde hair runs to her shoulders, and she is the same old Wise Girl. Her weapon of power is her signature knife.

I go by the godly name of Perseus, and am the Demigod of the sea, water, tides, swordsmanship, victory, prophecies, and being a god is strange. I stood, in my black suit with my white collared shirt. I had my signature blue and green waves tie, with the waves moving on the surface of the tie with the sun setting in the background. If looked at by a different angle, it would look like it was night. My hair was cut now, but I still had the slight shaggy feeling and the overwhelming urge to flip my hair. I felt powerful as I could feel all water coursing through my perfectly tanned skin. I thought about the other people.

Reyna was our official champion, leading the camps that are now joined into one Camp Demigod. We have Hestia and Annabeth to bless her with wisdom and fairness in leading the camps. Thalia still leads the Hunt. Grover is now the god of the Wild, married to Juniper with a newborn baby boy. Rachel is our official Oracle. She didn't want to be immortal; said it wasn't "her style." Which it wasn't. Her style is painting in tye-dye shirts and throwing hair products at Titans like a boss.

Tyson is my underwater army general. Chiron still teaches at the camp, and everyone else is either at the camp, or in the college program in the camp. Very few are stubborn like Annabeth and want to get an education elsewhere, and we have to destroy every monster drawn to the campus.

Relationship wise, Annabeth and I are doing great. We live in our hotel room overlooking the golden sea. She's my official fiancée, and the wedding is actually in a week. Hey, when you go through hell and back with a girl and beat up the Earth itself, it's time to make that girl a wife. I proposed to her on my birthday with one of Tyson's birthday bricks. She almost swallowed the ring, but she spit it out and saw the 10-carat ring. She made a face, then smiled. I dried the ring from her saliva, and took her on top of the water. I had hardened it enough for us to stand on, and proposed to her, fully intending to end our tragic love life that Aphrodite promised. Apparently, we're having the wedding by the creek of Camp Demigod, where we had our amazing underwater kiss. Everyone's going to be there, and I wouldn't be surprised if monsters attended with a box of Kleenex as Chiron read the vows.

Leo and Calypso live together on her island of Ogygia, only a mile away from the rest of the city. Both of them are really happy with each other, and it warms my heart to see her happy with her….although it is still kind of awkward. When I had asked how she felt, she said she still loved me, but only as a crush, or a hero. She loves Leo as a soul mate and whatnot. I didn't argue; Annabeth was fine with that. Calypso is his fiancée, and he's getting married when we are. They have a godly repair shop where gods and friendly creatures come by with their broken chariots or cars or scooters, and Leo fixes them while Calypso grows organic food to eat while they wait, and sings to them, transfixing them while Leo takes his time. Apparently, they make a lot of drachmas, that goes towards Camp Demigod's funding.

Frank and Hazel live together in their hotel room, and they still go out, claiming that "mentally, they were still 16 and 19." Jason and Piper are already married, and Piper is the one that keeps Jason to the ground (literally, sometimes!). They are a really strong couple; they argue a lot, but they always get back together in the end, a sign of a strong relationship.

Heracles and Zoe have the awkwardest relationship ever. This should be fun.

So now you know our history. The 13 Immortal Demigods; Jason, Piper, Zhang, Levesque, Valdez, Calypso, Heracles, Zoe, Angelo, Solace, Hestia, Annabeth, and me, Perseus.

And this is our story.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Percy! PERCY! Look at me!" _

_I was not in my right mind as I swept my hand over the entire country of the United States, giving a forty-foot wave that spilled over every part of the nation as if giving it a quick wash. Everyone was killed, and I floated on the stratosphere, shaking my head. _

_They deserved it.  
_

I sat up quickly in my bed, my shirt clinging to my body from the sweat. Straight in my vision was my poster of the Empire State Building. I took quick breaths and relaxed. I breathed in the calming sea-water air in the room. Bessie was still swimming around in our closed off pool for her. She looked at me curiously as if getting ready to comfort me, but just went back to wading around. My father's trident hung on the ceiling, making me feel like I've been given shoes that are like seven sizes too big and being forced to wear them.

I looked at Annabeth, who stirred from the sudden movement. The natural moonlight from our good friend, Selene, flowed through the windows and cast a divine glow over my Wise Girl.

She shifted again and opened her eyes slightly. "Huh? Percy? You okay?"

I nodded and kissed her on the cheek. "Go back to sleep. I'm fine."

But she _is _my wife. "What's wrong? Another nightmare?"

It was a statement, not a question. I was tempted to lie, but I could never live with myself if I lied to her. "…yeah. No big deal."

"Mm. You do understand that I will never let you go out of control, right?"

I swallowed. How did she always manage to guess exactly what's wrong? "Uh, yeah. Of course."

Annabeth moved in a flash, and suddenly, an unstoppable force pushed me to the bed and she was on top of me. "Because you could never be able to resist this."

And she leaned down and kissed me, her nightgown draping over my leg. I kind of forgot about everything that was bothering me for the three seconds until she straightened back up and smiled at me. "My Seaweed Brain isn't going anywhere."

She leapt off of me and crashed right next to me, flopping on the bed like a ten-year old. "Percy…do you love me?"

I smiled. "Yeah. Like…"

I blushed. "I love you from the bottom of my heart. From when I first laid eyes on you, there was something different about you. I've watched you grow up and mature into a beautiful, intelligent, and fierce woman years later."

Even though it was dark, I could still see Annabeth's smile. Yeah. It's that beautiful.

She coughed. "Yeah, yeah, but why do you love me?"

I thought about that for a second. "Because out of everyone that I've ever met, you would be the one that I would choose to go through hell and back with, and go get a cheeseburger afterwards."

Annabeth laughed, the perfect sound for me to hear at the time. She laced her fingers through mine. "Been there, done that. What's new?" 

She moved to her knees and kissed me long and deep, and pushed me away before I could get my hopes up. "I'll be standing right behind you…"

She yawned and spoke in that yawn voice that everyone has tried to talk through. "…as soon as I go to sleep."

She went back to her normal voice after she finished yawning. "I just designed three extra buildings with aesthetics for the satyrs and for the minor goddesses. I need my rest. But you're lucky I love you enough to stay up. Now go get some fresh air and come back in twenty-three minutes."

I laughed. There was my Annabeth, the Type A personality with the schedules and routines and everything. I started to get up before she stopped me. "By the way, you have some drool on your cheek."

I sighed and wiped it off as she laughed. I raised an eyebrow. "Some things never change, do they?"

"You say it like it's a bad thing." I stopped and looked at Annabeth when she said that, and she got to her knees again and hugged me. "Go, Seaweed Brain. I'll be here."

It made me feel good, as if I have a purpose for living. She rolled over so her back was facing me and I jumped to my feet, materializing to the huge balcony.

I stood over the edge of the twisting skyscraper and looked out towards the satyrs playing and having fun in the glittering golden sea that was in the distance. There was a moon and stars, but during the day time, there was no sun. Will (Solace) was in charge of driving that chariot above the Earth. Here, there was natural light fueled by our power that we naturally give off.

An easy wind blew through the area, reminding me of Aelous, the keeper of the winds. My heart sank a little when I thought about Hermes and his thermos of winds. As I thought about that, power coursed through me like feeling the heat after coming in from a snowy day. I could feel every body of water on the face of the planet, as part of me. I could move entire oceans and sink entire continents with a thought.

Poseidon had to live through this? This…temptation of power? I don't know how I could handle this; it's a conscious effort to keep myself from spontaneously combusting from all the sheer enegy. Riptide sent out waves of power from my pocket.

One satyr yelped when a baby satyr tripped and fell, and starting bleating. I figured that was their improvisation of crying.

Some creature dropped a tin can, and the baby satyr, reminding me of Grover, opened its mouth cartoon-like wide and engulfed the can. The parent satyr's face was priceless, putting his hands to the back of his head as if trying to figure out what to do about this. I laughed to myself as I thought about Grover demolishing that apple during Hacky Sack.

"You okay?"

I turned around to see Jason join me, his tie crackling with dark clouds and lightning and rain. He stood next to me, fixing his cufflinks on his suit. Power seemed to roll off him, and I have a feeling that if I wasn't immortal, I would be itching a whole bunch. I still wondered who would win in an all-out fight. Godly or not, I would still think that our battle would level continents, to be honest.

He looked at me with his blue eyes that were charged with lightning, reminding me of Thalia. His face already had age lines on it, just from all the paperwork that he had to fill out to take Zeus' position. If anything, he looked more like a friendly Titan than a demigod.

He raised an eyebrow as he put one hand on the balcony rail. "Trouble sleeping?"

I just shook my head. "I never thought…that we would end up like this. Like, look at me."

I stood back so he could get a full frontal view, and he grinned. I sighed. "My hair is cut. I'm wearing a suit 24/7. And I'm what I never wanted to be; a god. I have way too much power. Like, usually I would have to work to defeat monsters. But now, I couldn't think of any monster challenging me; not even any in Tartarus. I can kill people with a thought. This is like a nightmare."

Jason smiled again, this time with a sort of dry tint to his grin. "The fact that you think it's a nightmare means you're perfect for the job. And you're not a god, you're a _demigod. _We make a fine line between that and being a god. And no monsters would dare cross your path with you being immortal and having your father's power, _plus _your power. AND, who will make sure that everything works out; who is going to take the place of our parents …Octavian? Really?"

Immediately, I thought about Rachel and her painting skills, bringing a smile to my face. "That wouldn't be a good idea. But, when Annabeth talked to me about fatal flaws, and she asked if mine was deadly pride…I said I couldn't see myself running the world. That would be sort of a disaster. And it still would be."

He looked at me, and even though his smile was gone, his eyes crackled with lightning. "You're not running the world. _We _are. The whole council. Everyone has a say. There will be no one left out, and everyone's opinion will be taken on everything. And plus-"

Lightning flashed in his eyes again. "-we have our girls."

I thought about Piper and Jason, and the challenges that they went through. Going on several adventures, waking up as a couple with false memories, and then becoming an actual couple in real life. Piper was strong, and was taking her job well. Annabeth and her blonde hair and gray eyes that never changed since I woke up to her telling me I drooled in her sleep. Not even when we became immortal. All the things we've gone through? Ruling the world? Please, that's a piece of cake for us. Jason laughed. "I can see you blush as you even think about her. You really love her, man. She has a plan. She'll get you through this."

He gestured towards the building that provided instantaneous wind travel to the regular world. "You can always take a break. Watch a movie. Take Annabeth on a date. Eat out at a restaurant. Watch the ocean. Go to a party. Visit your mother. Go to a football game. We're not gods, Perce. We're better. We're the best of both worlds. We're demigods. Half human, half demigod. Meaning we have the sense of humans, and the power of demigods."

I frowned. "Wait-, wouldn't that make us like…tri-bloods or something?"

Jason thought about this for a second, then rolled his eyes. "I meant half human and half god, you dense fish."

I grinned playfully as I could feel the waves crashing onto the shore of Hawaii. "Don't challenge me, you overgrown falcon."

Jason laughed, a good sound to hear. "See? We're the same people. Just super powerful. And immortal."

"Oh, yeah, like that isn't a big deal at all."

He looked at me. "I'm still Jason Grace. Raised by the neglectful mother and the former god Zeus. I still have an older sister who can whip my butt in a fight. And you're still Percy Jackson. The same person who froze Smelly Gabe with Medusa's head, and who got kicked out of…how many schools? You're still a hero, Percy. Don't ever forget that. Trust me, we're going to come up against a threat that we can't snap our fingers and eliminate. And it's going to be just like old times again; fighting for our lives by pulling out all the stops. And we might have to throw some Twinkies into some mouths."

I laughed a little as I thought about Zoe's face when my ploy worked. But somehow, what Jason said (plus the insult) made me feel better, made me feel…grounded. As if I'm not all powerful and have the world on my shoulders. That's Atlas' job. I looked at him, and he seemed to sense my gratitude.

I say that because he was already walking away. He stopped and turned to me, straightening his tie. "And by the way…being on this throne gives me way too much power. You know where I put it at? I split it in my coin. So my sword gets power and my spear gets power. You know how many thoughts that I automatically read? I cut that power off. I'm not ready for that type of power, that kind of control. Know your limits, Jackson. Before they overtake you."

The fact that he used my last name caught me off guard as he looked at me meaningfully, and looked up at the naturally lit sky. "We have a meeting in the morning, regular room. Be there, will you? Don't be with Annabeth all morning in the same bed."

I coughed. "I could say the same for you, considering your girl is the demigod of lust and desire…."

He flashed his eyes at me and he walked through the door, unlike the gods before us who liked to teleport everywhere. I took that as a really good sign. Perhaps we can make this work.


End file.
